Derek
Model Series= Derek *'Class': BR Class 17 *'Designer': Clayton Equipment Company *'Builder': Clayton Equipment Company or Beyer, Peacock & Co. *'Built': sometime between 1962 and 1965 *'Configuration': Bo-Bo *'Top Speed': 60 mph Derek is a diesel who is known for his initial "teething" troubles. Bio Sir Topham Hatt realised Bill and Ben needed help and sent for Derek, but Derek's cooling system overheated on Gordon's Hill and BoCo had to come to the rescue. The news of the rescue went through the North Western Railway's rumour mill in due course, until a confused Percy informed Bill and Ben that Derek had a toothache. Bill and Ben were apprehensive of Derek as a result, but forgot their fear when Derek's cooling system overheated yet again and they had to help him home. Derek was then sent to the Works to be mended. Derek returned later in Calling All Engines!, pulling a goods train up Gordon's Hill. According to the official website, Derek now spends most of his time at the quarries and clay mines near Brendam Docks working with Bill and Ben. Persona Derek is a jolly, enthusiastic diesel engine, who was brought in to assist Bill, Ben, and BoCo at the China Clay quarry. Unfortunately, due to his engine, he is highly prone to teething troubles, namely overheating and suffering frequent breakdowns, for which he is apologetic for the inconvenience. As a result, he spends many a day having his engine tended to. But Derek is a likeable chap and even Bill and Ben decided that they liked him due to his friendly nature. Derek has an infectious charisma, is keen to help anyone around him, and has a passion for sorting things out in a jiffy - if his cooling system lets him. Basis Derek is based on a BR Class 17, a Clayton and Beyer-Peacock Diesel-electric Type 1. One Class 17 survives in preservation. Livery Derek is painted in the British Railways green livery with yellow warning panels. His window frames are lined white and he has the BR logo on his sides. Appearances Television series * Season 5 - Double Teething Troubles (not named) Specials: * Calling All Engines! (music video; not named) Voice Actors * Hisao Egawa (Japan) Trivia * Starting from fourteenth season, Derek's horn was reused for Salty. Before this, Derek's horn was also used for the foghorn and as Mavis' horn in the sixth season episode Buffer Bother. * Derek was the first non-Awdry standard gauge engine to be introduced into the television series. * Derek was not named in his appearance in "Double Teething Troubles": he was only referred to as "the new Diesel", or simply Diesel and in the music video Trying it says "Who's that straining up the hill?" rather than Derek's usual name. He was only named in merchandise ranges. * Originally, Derek was going to be named "Paxman", but it was changed for fear it would offend the Paxman brand of diesels, or refer to celebrity Jeremy Paxman. ** In addition, the 1999 official website referred to Derek as "Paxman Diesel". * The British Railways logo on his ERTL model reads "Thomas Tank" instead of British Railways. * Derek's problems were undoubtedly inspired by his basis, as the twin Paxman engines of the real Class 17s were unreliable, being prone to problems with the camshaft, cylinder head, and other areas. * In his Wooden Railway prototype, Derek is seen with a greyish engine, unlike the black one presented in his final model. His 2007 reissue sports the correct yellow engine. * His ERTL prototype shows him with a darker and different face and a darker colour scheme. His 2nd ERTL promotional artwork incorrectly depicts him with steam engine type wheels, a darker colour scheme, a grey undercarriage, square buffers and with no red buffer beam. Quotes :"You do look glum!" sighed Duck. :"It's the new diesel's fault," replied Bill. "He's got toothache!" :"Toothache? He's got teething troubles. That means he's new and is causing some problems. In his case it's in his cooling system." - Duck, Bill and Ben talk about Derek, "Double Teething Troubles", fifth season. :"Hello! I'll soon sort this train out. You pull from the front and I'll push from the back. What fun." - Derek when he arrived to help Bill and Ben with their train, "Double Teething Troubles", fifth season. Merchandise * ERTL (discontinued) * Wooden Railway (released in two versions; discontinued) * Thomas Engine Collection Series (discontinued) * Nakayoshi (discontinued) * Trading Cards (discontinued) Gallery File:DoubleTeethingTroubles24.png|Derek in the fifth season File:DoubleTeethingTroubles28.png|Derek on Gordon's Hill File:DoubleTeethingTroubles27.png|Derek's wheels File:DoubleTeethingTroubles26.png File:DoubleTeethingTroubles25.png File:DoubleTeethingTroubles31.png|Derek and BoCo File:DoubleTeethingTroubles32.png File:DoubleTeethingTroubles51.png File:DoubleTeethingTroubles52.png|Bill, Ben and Derek File:DoubleTeethingTroubles55.png File:DoubleTeethingTroubles60.png File:DoubleTeethingTroubles63.png File:DoubleTeethingTroubles65.png|Derek overheating File:DoubleTeethingTroubles71.png File:CallingAllEngines!127.png|Derek in Calling All Engines! File:DoubleTeethingTroubles23.jpg File:DerekPromo.jpg|Derek's model File:Derekpromo1998.jpg|Derek's 1998 Website Promo File:DerekERTLPromo.JPG|ERTL Promo art File:Derekpromotionalart.jpg|ERTL Promotional Artwork File:Derek'sBasis.png|Derek's basis Merchandise Gallery File:ERTLDerekPrototype.GIF|ERTL prototype File:ERTLDerek.jpg|ERTL File:Derekwooden.jpg|2001 Wooden Railway File:newwoodenDerek.gif|2007 Wooden Railway File:NakayoshiDerek.png|Nakayoshi File:BandaiTECDerek.jpg|Bandai TEC File:DerekTradingCard.png|Trading Card Category:Diesel locomotives Category:North Western Railway Category:Television Series-only characters Category:Bo-Bo Category:Sodor China Clay Company